


White Snow

by Ashley777



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M, 狡槙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley777/pseuds/Ashley777
Summary: 随着西比拉系统控制的彻底失效，漫天大天大雪翩然而下，落在成熟的麦穗之上，如同救赎一般黏在狡啮先生的头发上，狡啮先生露出那么让我熟悉的笑容，正在被时光洪流吞没的我们，或者已经死亡，或者正在死亡。但对于我来说，狡啮先生的这个笑容却不受时间的限制，像是永恒，又或许这个微笑献给的对象早已成为了永恒。
Relationships: Kougami Shinya/Makishima Shougo





	White Snow

01

当遇见狡啮慎也先生的时，我还在我的故乡——一个混乱到近乎令人生畏的所在地。

从我记事起，我的故乡已不再适合生存。我不敢在夜晚当街行动，劫匪当街抢劫，小偷无处不在，5区以外的地区陷入极端的混乱，流窜的移民成为社会中极易爆炸的不安定因素，du品被合法化成为精神食粮，横流在整个贫民窟，那里充斥着混乱，无政府主义，难民，火枪与冲突的气味。

等到我14岁时，这个国度在经历了两场战争后，陷入了更深的深渊，毒枭横行，肆意威胁普通人的性命，暴乱频发，武力冲突不断，政府失去管控力和权力，那里几乎整个国家都是沦陷的。深渊如同一个无底洞，你永远不知道它能糟糕到什么地步，它只会沦陷，不断地沦陷。

我失去了很多的家人和朋友，和母亲在虱子丛生的贫民窟相依为命，不幸，却又在诸多不幸的人中如此幸运。我有一个想要去的地方，是故事里的天堂，在遥远地不知道有多远地海中，有一个岛屿，在那个岛屿上使用一种叫做西比拉的系统进行管理。该系统通过色相测定，能够把握人类的剩余立场，预知犯罪行为，并依据每个人的色相，安排工作，整个社会井井有条地运行，稳定且安全。就像是个梦中的国度，一个理想乡，一个乌托邦，那里有我渴望却无法获得的秩序。

02

在我见到通缉令之前，我都误以为我的邻居狡啮慎也先生是一个旅行家。他的家极其简陋，甚至简陋到有点孤独，如同露营，即使是见惯了贫穷的我我都为之感慨的简陋。地板，睡袋，书籍，木板箱和手提箱，除此之外几乎什么都没有，就像是一个暂时固定的单人车间，随时可以动身，随时可以离去，在夜色里穿行。

狡啮先生气质也极其独特，像是个亡命天涯的猎手，极其地独立，随时可以消失，随时可以隐没于黑暗，追逐着什么东西一直奔跑，在他追到之前，好像永远都要飘泊，永远没有可以安身立命的居所。我不会说他像罪犯，因为他不像，在贫民窟里，最不缺的就是罪犯，我见惯了他们，他们全身都是戾气，眼神凶恶又残暴，就像是鬣狗，浑身腐肉的血腥味。

狡啮先生有大量的书，那种图书馆里的书呆子才看的又厚又重的纸质书，堆在书桌上，放在行李箱里，也许比我到现在看的都要更多。我不喜欢读书，因为妹妹就死在图书馆里。她喜欢读书，轰炸的时候她也在图书馆里，然后在“轰轰”两声巨响以后，和她的那些书籍一起烧成焦灰。书籍对我来说是一种和死亡息息相关的东西，沾满了幽灵的味道。

狡啮先生同意我的看法，但他并不畏惧这种幽灵缠绕的诡异感，相反，他很怀念。“我有可能，喜欢幽灵吧。我有时候还会和幽灵说话。”他一边说着，一边把烟按灭，然后转去洗水池认真地净手，用毛巾把手擦干，最后把《追忆似水年华》捧起来。我没见过任何人像他那样拿书，他捧书的样子，像是捧着他的情人。

和狡啮先生相处并不容易，他不是那种热情好客的人，也不会对我展现出多余的关怀，甚至可以说是寡言少语，和狡啮先生相处也并不困难，他沉默而不冷漠，并不主动与世隔绝，也不逃避他人的好意，我带着妈妈做的热菜去送给他，他会友好地收下并对我说谢谢，我问他问题，他也会耐心地给予我解答，有时也会主动让我带他四处走动走动，熟悉下地形以及当地的情况下。

我和狡啮先生的相处没有什么技巧可言，完全是依靠时间的累积，自然而然地熟悉彼此。也许我们的友谊，从我在离家最近的那条街道邂逅了他就已经开始，他操着浓重的口音，顶着异域东方人的面孔向我问路，我没有害怕反而感到亲切，我问他为什么要到这里来，他笑了笑，没有回答。

更熟了以后，他会给我念一些书中的选段。我没有什么文学素养，并不能记住全部，但是那一段实在是印象深刻，使我无法忘怀。

“突然，往事浮现在我的眼前。这味道，就是马德莱娜小蛋糕的味道，那是在贡布雷时，在礼拜天上午，我到莱奥妮姑妈的房间里去请安时，她就把蛋糕浸泡在茶水或椴花茶里给我吃，它们的形状——包括扇贝状小蛋糕的形状，它丰腴，性感，但褶皱却显得严肃，虔诚。然而，当人亡物丧，过去的一切荡然无存之时，只有气味和滋味长存，它们如同灵魂，虽然比较脆弱，却更有活力，更加虚幻，更能持久，更为忠实，它们在回忆，等待，期望，在其它一切事物的废墟上，在它们几乎不可触知的小水珠上，不屈不挠地负载着记忆的宏伟大厦。”

他念完这段，将书合上。夜空是比靛青色更深的蓝色，皱得像海，路灯在闪光，月亮在融化，铁轨横卧着像是运送死亡和生命的刀，延伸向过去与未来，不知何处起始也不知何处终结，像一条咬尾蛇，贫民窟冷冷地沉寂，像一片密集的虫群，有序地吐出沉重的叹息。狡啮先生一半脸被月光照到发白，另一半还在昏暗的屋子中，颜色的强烈分割让他失真，像是阴阳两届之间的信使，像是个生者与死者之间的幻象。

“你和幽灵对话过吗？”他问我，声音很低沉，“没有。”我如实地回答，“我很想爸爸和妹妹，但他们没来找过我，我也没去找过他们。”

“嗯。”他轻微地点头，视线凝固在一个点上，我顺着他的视线向外看去，月亮像个梦游症患者一般栖息在干枯的树枝上，树枝阴沉而又古怪，像是骷髅上长出的黑色尖手，它托着月亮，像是要占有月亮，又像要杀死月亮。

“他在那里。”就在我以为，我可以不失礼貌地告别的时候，狡啮先生突然发话了，“在月亮的位置。”

“什么？”

“幽灵。”狡啮先生理所当然地说，点燃一支香烟，淡蓝色的烟雾直直地飘向顶端，也许是烟雾的原因，狡啮先生看上去相当的柔和，温柔这个词用来他身上不合适，他依旧如此地坚毅又冷硬，没有一丁点软化的迹象，但却收敛了锋芒。那是种特别的眼神，一生只能见一次的眼神，那眼神也只能献给一个人，那个人该比记忆更虚幻，又比真实更忠诚，比生命更脆弱，比死亡更有活力，是似水年华里的玛德琳蛋糕。

03

我看着通缉令，照片里的狡啮慎也比现实中更为冷酷，明明是同一个人，但是却莫名地差距很大。狡啮先生握着刀，一种在那个时代专为杀人而造的冷兵器，刀不像枪那样可以用于投掷和围猎，不像戟要用于捕食，不为了捕猎，不为了生存，纯粹地，仅仅就是为了杀戮而打造，拿着刀的狡啮也像是个天生的杀手。

但我并认为刀并不适合，每个人都应该有适合他自己的武器，武器是能力的延伸，能给人带来感受，渔夫感受钓竿的弯曲，就能感受到另一个生命的挣扎于掌控之中，看不见的影子被从深渊中拖起，成为可控的死物;猎人的猎枪击中飞鸟，就能感受到对于另一个生命的掳夺，尸体坠地时沉闷的哀叹，而狡啮先生则适合左轮手枪。

只有专家才能使用左轮手枪，这种枪由于发明时间过早，留下了许多原始枪支的缺陷，也在实战中使用率已经很低了。

左轮只能装填6颗子弹，即使装配了半月型装弹器，可以一次装多发子弹，但是携带上还是不如弹匣便携。转轮手枪的结构所决定的必然的风险则是漏气，弹巢转轮最前端跟枪管末端难免会有空隙，火药燃气就会从中漏出了。漏气一方面会降低子弹的威力，另一方面也会限制持枪姿势，如果持枪姿势不正确，双手持枪的时候左手手指正好放在那个空隙旁边，那么泄露的火药燃气会直接把手指炸断，非常吓人，也就是说持枪者必须一开始就下定决心才能开枪，如同一道界限，在开枪的一瞬间必须对开枪的决心予以保证，否则就会受到武器本身的惩罚。左轮是一种难以驯服的，古老又守旧，挑剔到极致的武器，这些特点和狡啮先生吻合到不得了。

左轮手枪最大的优势在于，它可以使用各种千奇百怪的子弹，自动手枪多数是把弹匣置于握把里，因为人手尺寸限制，不能用尺寸太大的子弹。但是转轮手枪就没有这个限制，它的性能高低取决于使用武器者为其填上的子弹。

狡啮先生承认他有使用过特制子弹，“大多数的时候，为了便利，我都会去购买，但唯独那一次，枪杀他的时候不一样，那个男人是不同的。”

“一开始我以为3500焦耳就够，但事实上，那样还不够，是不够面对他的程度，不够穿透他头颅的程度，必须更加炽热更加激烈，才足以杀死他，才足以向他说明我的心意。”狡啮先生叙述着，平缓地温和地叙述，那样的表情不像是要去残杀，更像是要去墓园里摆上一枝玫瑰，深沉又满怀爱意。“那温度必须能够点燃我，像火一样燃烧，要超越世界上所有手枪能能释放的全部，所以在最后，我让它释放了6500焦耳的能量。”

我几乎能够想象那个景象，在深夜里，狡啮先生静心调配发射药，在铜制的金色弹壳上漆上火印，把灌了硫与硝的爱意与恨意凝聚在底火里，装配上锐利的弹头，只为了静待撞针的敲击，在那特殊的一枪里，爆发出6500焦耳的能量。

6500焦耳，足以使1500公斤水温度上升一度，把一吨重的物体提升到200层楼的高度，将一个人抛上十米的高空，消耗完一个人一天热量。狡啮先生要用那近乎沸腾的火热，向冷酷的死亡诉说什么呢？我不明白，总不可能是爱，但又不可能不是爱。

我继续浏览着狡啮先生的通缉令，狡啮先生的履历不比其他通缉令更传奇，赏金高的吓人，但也没有比其他通缉犯更高出多少，不过足以让任何人在任何地方过上好日子。除了他是西比拉的流犯这一点让我有些许的费解，其余并没有特别令人在意之处。在我所生活的地方，几乎每天都有新的通缉令被贴出，原因各异，身份各异，经历各异，早就看得眼花缭乱了，甚至能够给我一种错觉，人们并不是生活在一个有通缉犯的城市里，而是通缉犯的老巢里混入了星星点点的几只羔羊。在你身边出现的人，全是行走的尸体，不是在杀人就是被他人所杀，只有器官是真实的，心脏，肺，肾，它们出现在黑市市场上，装在便携式手提箱里，分门别类地被贴上标签。人活着没有价值，死了也没有。人来人往，没有狮子，没有猎手，没有羚羊，只有死亡。

我不会出卖狡啮先生，他曾经救过我的命，在某个寻常的夜晚，贫民窟遭遇了轰炸，一切都在发狂，在燃烧中死亡，火星四处乱贱，月光从酒吧的落地窗里飞溅进来，我的血也在血管里沸腾。亨利先生张着嘴，唾沫星子都还没有冷，就直挺挺地倒在倒在地上，黛西小姐来不及尖叫后脑就被开了一个洞，极其惨烈地趴倒在吧台上。血从我的胸口流出来，将要从我身体里一涌而出的上千种近乎疯狂的情感都带离了这具躯体，被打碎的红酒泼了满地，比我的血液鲜艳。

我狡啮先生将我拖到吧台底下最为坚固的空间里，狭小的三角支撑区就像个避难所，我想狡啮先生应该是对我说了什么，他的嘴在动，我的耳朵却什么都没听见，过去的日子像是走马灯一般，迅速地，冷酷地却又无比温暖的重新回到我的躯体内，再次被我体验到，我茫然不知所措地接受着，像是个鬼魂一般徘徊着，如同一贫如洗的受洗者接受着洗礼。每件往事，包括那些被我忽视掉的，不重要的细枝末节，突然全部想起来了——坏掉的卫生间，不停地流水的水龙头，突然消失的擦鞋匠，躺在睡袋里的流浪汉以及连睡袋都没有的流浪汉，我想起窗子上的铁栏一根根竖着，切割着天空，肥大的蟑螂振翅而飞，饥饿与偶然的饱足，即将消失在苍茫的雾气里的地平线，燃烧着火焰像地狱一样张开獠牙的图书馆，和我一样常空着肚子在大街上东跑西颠的人。

然后一些人又再次出现，我的妹妹在图书馆翻阅着古代的世界地图，书籍装订精美，馆长养了一只金鱼，放在第三个书柜上面，书柜是木制的。稳定又安静，之后一场大火就把宁静烧成灰烬。我仍能感觉到她沉重的手搭在我的肩膀上，问我要不要和她一起去图书馆，她的态度叫我有点害怕。我想要阻止她，然后耳边只剩下低沉的轰鸣声，以及火焰燃烧时令人难以忍耐的噼啪声。

我的朋友和我一起乘着列车进城，躲在街角偷窥上流社会的世界，穿着灯芯绒裤子的管家，身着猎装急匆匆出门的金发男士，扣错了衣襟的扣子滑稽地从我们眼前闪过，我们出着口哨看着系着一条小白围裙的女佣人去打水，她经过我们的时候有时候会留下炖肉汤。恍若黄金般的日子像个虚幻像是我的臆想，没有留存下任何证据，无论是那个管家，那个女仆，那位金发绅士，还是我的朋友，都未能留存在这个世上。他们面目模糊地出现在我的记忆里，像是个含有隐喻的讽刺。 

我想起在深夜里去到那座该死的桥上认领尸体，冷色的灯光照耀着迅疾地春潮般的水流，人们躺在桥面上，脸上盖着报纸，还下着雨，像是用完的酒桶一样，东倒西歪地随意地堆放在一起，尸体永远谈不上好看，都是一些被死亡腐化的丑陋，我永远不会赞颂它。到处都有散发着一股死亡的霉味，虱子在我的脚边爬行，月亮闪烁着蓝色的弧光，桥对面的老教堂灯没有亮，下过雨的路很滑，污物，害虫和我一起跌跌撞撞地漫无目的地走过去。然后我看到了那把伞，是父亲出门时带的那把黑伞，又瘦又长，像枯瘦的树根，伞骨已有了磨损，我尽量想把目光从那把伞上移开，但我不能，那握着伞柄的手身上散发出一种霉烂的味道，同样又瘦又长。我知道，他死了。

我徜徉在死亡的回廊，死亡就像一条油腻的毛巾，裹住我的身躯，那感觉很差，以至于等我醒来，发现我还活着的时候，感觉竟然是如此之好。我本以为我会不在乎，可我渴望活下去，即使那种渴望以一种消极的方式从我口中脱出，我痛恨着没有区别的未来，厌倦那毫无意义的生活，说着像活死人一样死气沉沉的话语，也只不过是我期望无法达成式的逃避，我是如此地热爱生命，即使对着那片潮湿的，流着泪与血的雾气，看着什么都看不见的窗外，我也确确实实地想要活下去，能够继续呼吸真好啊。

是狡啮先生救了我的命，虽然我醒来的时候，他根本没在场，我也是从他人那里才听说，狡啮先生紧急处理了我的伤口并及时将我送进了医院，垫付了医药费，在混乱的场面下说服了医生给我做手术，医护人员都以为狡啮先生是我的父亲。我对狡啮先生的感激不能用语言来表达，那是一种强烈的情绪，而狡啮先生却说自己不需要我的感谢。

“我想试试用这双手拯救他人。”他这么说着，又看向他自己的手，“即使我也分不清最后我到底用这双手做了些什么。我救过很多人，也杀过很多人。有时候想要分清楚自己在做什么，并不那么容易。“

“那为什么要分那么清呢？这个世界既不符合理性的逻辑，也不符合感性的正义。只要你……”

“你想说问心无愧吗？”

“嗯……”

“倘若我……自己也不明白呢？”狡啮先生脸上浮现出罕见的困惑与他平日里潇洒又果断的性格相去甚远。

“诶？”

“我杀掉了一个人，我从未后悔杀掉他，但又在每个昼夜想起他。”

“……”我无法做出回答，只是看着狡啮先生，在那一刻，他距离我非常遥远，不是地球与月球那样跨越光年的遥远，而是我生在现在，却觉得狡啮先生被过去缠绕着，比囚禁自由又比束缚沉重，那缠绕在狡啮先生身上的过去就像是紫藤，细细密密地绕着，偶尔会开出纤小秀丽的花。

“杀掉他是我的抉择，也许也正合他意，他一定是快乐得不得了，才会让他的幽灵在这里徘徊不去，但这也正合我意。”狡啮先生说着，又看向了月亮，弯月如刀，锋利而寒冷，像是夜空留下的经久不愈的伤疤。我思索着该怎么回应，却又得不到答案。狡啮先生不需要我的同情，关切，也不需要我认同或是责骂，他只是在陈述一件对于他来说早有定论的事，一个完整到闭合的圆形，是无法被干扰或是改变的。

无端地，我又想起《追忆年华似水》，当人亡物丧，过去的一切荡然无存之时，只有气味和滋味长存，它们如同灵魂，虽然比较脆弱，却更有活力，更加虚幻，更能持久，更为忠实，它们在回忆，等待，期望，在其它一切事物的废墟上，在它们几乎不可触知的小水珠上，不屈不挠地负载着记忆的宏伟大厦。我看着月亮，看着天空，黑夜与白光在一瞬间交辉，狡啮先生又点燃了香烟，那段文字中的美丽与悲凉朝我席卷而来。

05

等到狡啮先生把芥麦面端上来的时候，我才想起今天是除夕，去年过得比较隆重，狡啮先生在家里挂了红白灯笼，做了年糕。今年就只有一碗素面，虽然清淡但也不影响食欲，只有一点不太明白，为什么要加这么多番茄。

“今天看到你的通缉令了。”我吸溜着面条，“嗯。”狡啮先生不以为意地说道，“上个星期就看到了，最近贴得多了，赏金也涨了。”

“你要打算离开了吗？”我用视线扫过那个单薄到像是要消失的行李箱，并且确信狡啮先生在一天之内就可以无影无踪，”还不呢。“狡啮先生平常地吃着面，“我还有事要做。”

“你是西比拉的前监视官？”

“哎呀，这都是多久以前的陈年旧事了，你对这个感兴趣？”

“嗯……”

“这可不是个好话题。”狡啮先生微微皱了皱眉头，“准确还说，我最初是监视官，之后是执行官，再之后就是你现在见到的现在这样。”

“也就是说……在离开西比拉之前色相就已经浑浊了吗？但是……像狡啮先生这样的好人，怎么可能会……”

“我都不知道该从什么地方开始反驳，西比拉……一个无效的系统，而我嘛……只不过是个不符合逻辑的理性，也不符合感情的正义的人。“

“……我想去西比拉。如果我有机会离开这里的话。”

“……”狡啮先生表情明显地严肃起来，“为什么是西比拉呢？”

“因为，很安全吧，能让人感到安心，尤其那里还有像狡啮先生这样的监视官或者执行官。那不就更让人……”

“只是个骗局……”狡啮先生抢在我的说下一句话之前打断了我，“安全、完美的社会只是个幻想，人们依旧活在危险的西比拉社会里，这个社会依赖的东西便利却危险，这些风险由政府背负著并且被巧妙的分散，所以没有人察觉，就算查觉到也会当作没有。越是抱有美好的期望，在那里就只会失望得越深。”

“也总比在这里强得多嘛。”

“只不过是不一样的差啊。”

“……但是……仍然有那么多人在那里好好地生活着。”

“对于能够接受的人，西比拉也不失为一个很好的选择。人嘛，就像一个黏土花瓶，又脆弱又强韧，只要没有破损就还可以修修补补，即使勉勉强强，只要还能生存下去，也不会提出异议，维持着各自的日常，遵循着各自的规则，即使有质疑，也只会放在心底，让自己忘记它或者用其他事转移自己的注意力，凡人终究还是凡人。但是这个看似稳固的花瓶，只要彻底地摔碎它，破坏它原本的形状，就再没有复原的可能。一旦服从欲望，自我觉醒，就会发现维持清洁的色相，从出生到死亡，没有一个选择真正属于自身的生活再无法忍受。”

“……”

“有的人用性命让我了解到这一点，我们所处的世界是如此孤单，所有人步调一致、前仆后继地朝着死亡的监牢奔去，没法逃脱，就像那里永远不会改变的气候一样，永不改变。”

狡啮先生说着让我不大明白的话，神情透露出一种凛然的冷色，在那几乎波澜不惊的表情里，我能够感受到愤怒，如同幽深的地下暗河一般的愤怒汩汩地搏动，极寒极冷。这阴郁的愤怒不含有冲动的火色，也没有刀剑碰撞的金戈声，无法生长出任何活物，它安静地暴怒着，细入毛孔般地渗透，薄薄的表皮能够艰难地裹住它，却绝不可能平息它。一瞬间那个温柔又深沉的狡啮先生在我面前逐渐消失，而另一个也许更接近于本质的狡啮先生出现在我面前。

“我呢，已经做出了我的选择，即使返回，也不是为了回归，而是为了彻底颠覆西比拉。”

“……”

“你不是说过你想看烟花？在西比拉可看不到烟花啊，去个能看的地方怎么样呢？”

“在西比拉看不到吗？”

“看不到，那是个将所有节日取缔了的系统啊。因为节日会刺激到人类的情感，使得色相值上升，使得本来新悦之人激动，使得本来痛苦之人情感撕裂，世间各种各样激烈的情绪，那些不平坦与波动都不能溶于那个社会，只不过是多余的，不利于西比拉的管控的东西。”

“嘛，反正也只是顺口一题。我这辈子都没法到别的地方去了。”

“这可不一定啊。”狡啮先生给了我一个神秘的微笑，“谁的未来会怎么样，谁又说得准呢。不如去普鲁斯特的故乡看看，我带着他的这几本《追忆年华似水》飘泊过很多的国家，出现在许多需要我的地方，我把这几本书给过很多人看，却始终没有去到过它诞生的地方，真是个遗憾。也许你能帮助我圆梦。”

狡啮先生不是以给予我梦想的方式慷慨激昂地说着，只是坦然地以近乎平静的方式叙述，他说得轻而易举，仿佛马上就会实现，那个虚幻的梦想就会真实地闯入我的生活，而我也不自觉地相信了这份叙述，对于新的黎明心潮澎湃。

狡啮先生就是有这种让人信服的力量，不自觉地人们就会向他靠拢，向他寻求希望和未来，最为他会像真正的导师那般给予寻求者恰当的指引，而不会依凭着这份被寄托的信任去操控人心，让他人完成自己的愿望。也许这就是最最出色的教师吧。

06

我离开故乡已经七年有余，在奥特伊市的生活基本安宁的生活。我找到了一个可以安置自己和母亲的地点，还成功地读了大学，从大学里毕业，过着即使分不清今天是五月十九日还是六月十九日也没关系的生活，每日的平和改变了我担惊受怕翻阅日历确认日期的习惯，即使弄错也不会失去躲进防空洞躲避轰炸的机会。我的烦恼也变得简单，都是些琐碎的生活小事，喝咖啡加糖还是加牛奶，吃面包涂黄油还是涂果酱，喝南瓜汤还是蘑菇汤，吃什么肉或是干脆不吃。每个星期六的早晨，我都会到公园坐一会儿，在阳光下安安静静睡一觉，听着流浪汉诅咒那些该死的鸽子，我个人倒是很喜欢，会买些面包喂它们吃。公园里可以看到硕大的钟楼，楼内点燃的蜡烛闪耀着接近太阳的颜色，花花绿绿的广告被贴在塔楼的门上。神坛上传来安稳地祈祷声，喷泉里水花四溅，鸽子七零八碎地咕咕叫，我可以一直坐下去，直到饥肠辘辘的肚子催促我赶快给自己找点食吃。

我还还看到了烟花，和我想象中一样美丽，夜空中划过你能想象的所有鲜艳的色彩，朱红、橘黄、淡紫、杏黄、淡蓝，还有葡萄酒色、春日青、日冕色、铜绿色、奶酪色。礼炮炸开时的砰砰声，让我回忆起过去，被炸成断垣残壁的房屋，睡在桥上安安静静死去的男男女女，酒吧碎掉的玻璃，我胸口流出的血，死亡那独特的近似腐烂的霉味。窗板被子弹穿透时铿锵作响，害虫们窸窸窣窣地说话声。我想起墙上用鲜红的巨大字母拼成的口号，昏昏暗暗的地下室，逃亡的人群无助的眼神，有人在问我们还能躲到哪里去，却没人回答。

我想起狡啮先生，那个赋予我如今一切生活的男人在离开之前给了我一大笔金钱，那天的天气很好，还能看见日出，街上的商店一家都没开门，甚至成群结队的街灯也没有暗下去。狡啮先生把钱给我，让我到别处去，自己提着几乎没有行李的手提箱也要到别处去，“我只装了我的书，其他的都留给你，如果对你有用，你就拿去。”，晨光是闪烁的蓝色，云霞是明亮的橙红色，太阳如同脱去了壳的蝉，狡啮先生朝我挥了挥手，走了，正如他没告诉为什么要来，他也没告诉我他为什么要走，他在这里做了什么。一切都在这里，我与狡啮先生的相遇在这里，我与狡啮先生的离别也在这里，我的过去在这里，我的未来也从这里开始。

我与母亲商量了一个星期才最终决定离开，搭乘上飞往未来的航班，机场里早间新闻播放着好消息，那个困扰着贫民区已久的组织，自其头目被击毙以后终于宣布解散，也许是狡啮先生做的。也许不是，我怀着新悦的心情登上飞机，城市在后退，过去的形形色色也在后退，即将迎接我的是闪耀的星辰，广阔的疆土，与深沉的大海。

自此之后的五年，我再没有得到关于狡啮先生的任何消息。第六年的除夕夜，西比拉宣布落幕，狡啮先生出现在电视上，头上是璀璨的星空，脚下是金色的麦地。窗外大朵的烟花炸裂在上空，狡啮先生对着镜头，表情温柔，他说：“除夕快乐。”像是对我说的，又像是对所有人说的，又可能他只是对着那位早已身处冥府的人说话，他拾起一粒麦穗，放在口中，将麦粒嚼碎，就像是吞下通往阴阳两届的糖果。

随着西比拉系统控制的彻底失效，漫天大天大雪翩然而下，落在成熟的麦穗之上，如同救赎一般黏在狡啮先生的头发上，狡啮先生露出那么让我熟悉的笑容，正在被时光洪流吞没的我们，或者已经死亡，或者正在死亡。但对于我来说，狡啮先生的这个笑容却不受时间的限制，像是永恒，又或许这个微笑献给的对象早已成为了永恒。

“槙岛圣护。”镜头的最后，狡啮先生慢慢地这么说着。


End file.
